youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
Drake is a Commonwealth ace mage who led a mage battalion and later a mage regiment in the Great War. Due to the adaptation of anime staff, his plot was divided into two characters who came from the same clan, Drake. Drake in novel and manga Appearance Both in light novel and manga, he is a youth man who has upturned-banged, fair hair and brown eyes. Personality He is a smart and brave person. He is also risk-taking, diligent, energetic, and sometimes a bit arrogant. He is attentive towards the danger, thus keeping alert whenever he encountered Tanya. Plot He first encounters Tanya when Attack Plan 177 occurred. After the first Regulated Shooting got off target and getting damage from counterattack, he orders retreat at once. In volume 4, his marine mage battalion was assigned to assist the US volunteer mage battalion in defending the southern coast of Commonwealth mainland. In April 29, 1926, his battalion and the Unified States volunteer mage battalion intercept the incursion of Imperial 203rd Mage Battalion. In volume 5, September 30, 1926, he leads the Commonwealth’s First Expeditionary Marine Mage Regiment and the US volunteer mage company and takes RMS Queen of Anjou towards Federation territory. During the escort, he takes part in the fight with Imperial 203rd Mage Battalion and causes serious damage to the enemy. October 8, 1926, his mage regiment fights with Mikel’s mage battalion against Tanya’s mage battalion in Novo Kholmo Base. In volume 6, early December, he makes friend with Mikel. December 24, 1926, his and Mikel mage units neutralize an enemy village and captures 10 combatants. December 25, 1926, he finds his prisoners got transferred to the Federation Army and has a serious debate with Mikel and Liliya. The end of March, 1927, he attends a Federation Army’s amphibious operation drill. Early April, he and Mikel’s mage units land former Entente Alliance territory by Federation submarines. Later, they help the activities of Legadonian guerillas. Isaac Dustin Drake (anime) He is William's uncle and a Commonwealth marine mage. He has experience serving in intelligence agency. Appearance In the anime, he is a middle aged man who has black pompadour-like hair and brown eyes. He wears an old-styled WW1 British uniform. Plot In the anime, he debuts in episode 6, serving under Army Military Intelligence of Commonwealth in the Legadonia Entente Alliance. In episode 10, his mage battalion got on 2 Commonwealth Lion class battlecruisers. In episode 11, his mage battalion and Anson Sue encounter Tanya when Attack Plan 177 occurrs and have an intense fight against them. In the movie, he meets William Douglas Drake at Moskva train station. They talk about the treatment of Federation communists towards mages. Few days later, he tells William to take care of Mary Sue. William Douglas Drake (anime) He is Isaac's nephew and a Commonwealth Named marine mage. Appearance In the movie, he is a youth man who has upturned-banged, brown hair and blue eyes. Plot In the movie, he debuts as the commander of Commonwealth multinational volunteer mage battalion who was assigned to help Federation Army defend Moskva. He meets Isaac Dustin Drake at Moskva train station and talks about the treatment of Federation communists towards mages. During their stationing mission, they encounter Imperial 203rd Mage Battalion and have an air battle with them. After the rehabilitation, he tries to discipline Mary yet fails. Few days later, he receives the command from Commonwealth to help attack Tiegenhoff and is told by Isaac to take care of Mary Sue. During the Battle of Tiegenhoff, his mage battalion has an intense battle with Imperial 203rd Mage Battalion. Eventually, he saves Mary from death while his mage battalion finally suffers from serious damage and retreats. Trivia * His name is based to Sir Francis Drake with same preferences as a Naval Captain. * He very likes Scotch Whisky. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Allied Kingdom